


Somewhere Beyond the Sea

by ahappyphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017, M/M, Singapore trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/pseuds/ahappyphil
Summary: Aquarium dates and thoughts about the future
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 24
Kudos: 87





	Somewhere Beyond the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiridotalaevis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiridotalaevis/gifts).



> Happy birthday Natasha!!!

“The Sea Nettle is a carnivorous invertebrate that preys upon a mixture of creatures, such as young minnows, anchovy eggs, and worms.” Phil reads off the plaque next to the tank in his best David Attinburough voice, nodding his head like he even has the faintest understanding of the Latin name at the bottom. 

“Mate, it’s a jellyfish.” Dan’s putting on a front like he’s annoyed as he rolls his eyes, like he isn’t just as intrigued. He stills leans in closer to Phil as he also reads the description. “A murdery jellyfish that eats all the gross bits the fish with finer tastes won’t.” 

Phil looks at the creatures floating in the tank again. They do just look like slightly less attractive jellies, but in his head he likes to think of them as the bad boys of the ocean. Like the squishy mob with tiny fedoras that takes out any food that gets in the way. 

They’re both acting a bit like children unattended in the aquarium. Just a little giddy with what this trip represents. They’re bone tired from the travel and the days of packing before they left, but it’ll all be worth it when they come home to a new flat. A fresh start. Finally saying goodbye to TATINOF and the old apartment all in one go. Onto new things and letting go of others.

Like going on mini dates and not playing it down. Posting selfies that aren’t even risky or too telling but would normally be kept hidden in password protected special folders on their laptops. It feels good to be seen just a little more, even if it is something so small as admitting they take candid photos of each other for no other reason than their own happiness. 

The animals are nice too. It’s a recurring theme at this point for them. Phil likes to look at the animals and make up facts from his brain that are far more interesting than whatever some scientists spent years learning just to write a paragraph for an aquarium, and Dan likes to correct him while he adds to the ever growing list of things he wants to research on Wikipedia when they get back to their hotel. He’s already mentioned looking forward to a spiral about sea snails later. It’s cute. 

Phil makes a beeline for the seahorses the moment they turn the corner. Dan complains that they’re not going in the proper order of the room but follows him nonetheless. He puts his face a little too close to the tank, mesmerized by the way they move. 

“I thought these were mythical when I was kid. I saw them in a zoo and thought they were fake and then my friend told everyone.”

He looks to Dan to see his face. There’s a small smile at his lips as he tilts his head and says “I know.”

Of course he knows. Phil made a video about it once. Or maybe he told Dan before that. It’s hard to keep track of where they initially learn those little facts about each other. It feels oddly satisfying that Dan remembers. He remembers pretty much everything about him and that will never not send a little spark of pride in Phil’s heart. 

“Are you just jealous because the males can get pregnant? Is that where the fascination stems from, Philly?” Dan nudges his shoulder in a way he wouldn't have just six months ago. 

Phil would be embarrassed if it were anyone else, but there’s no use pretending when it’s just them. 

“I just think it’s unfair. Science has come so far, ya know? Whoever wants to should be able to carry a baby. Or 400 babies. Why is it just these little ocean dragon things?” He taps the tank lightly then immediately remembers the signage all around telling him not to. He looks around to make sure no one saw him break a rule. 

Dan looks at him like he’s talking about more than just sea creatures. He guesses he is in a way. They know each other well enough to read between the lines and what they’re saying. They’re closer to ‘one day’ and ‘the future’ than they ever have been, and it’s apparent they’re both feeling it. 

Right now, this is perfect. Tourist dates and posed instagrams that say enough without saying it all. They make their way to the big tank that wraps around the room and he can’t help but notice the way the water makes everything look blue. It’s like a dream world where things are just a little bit wobbly, but still so beautiful.

If he told Dan that he’d make some kind of metaphor for this period in their lives. Wobbly, changing and moving quickly like the light against the water, a little hazy, but still exciting. Still beautiful. 

He wants to capture this moment. Maybe for themselves, maybe for the ever present Them. They’ll decide later. Right now, he just wants to remember this moment in time with Dan. 

“Come here.” He’s already got the front facing camera on as he leans into Dan with the tank behind them. 

Dan does a quick curl check in the lense. “Who’s this for?” He asks because that’s still a thing they have to clarify. Hopefully not much longer. Hopefully soon there won’t be that wide of a separation in what they post and who they are. 

Phil tries his best at a calm smile, one that doesn’t display the thousands of swirling thoughts in his brain. Dan looks relaxed. He looks far more confident that Phil feels. But they can do this. Small steps. 

“It doesn’t matter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [here](https://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/post/611069383045005312/somewhere-beyond-the-sea-g-1k-summary-aquarium) :)


End file.
